Victoria LeClaire
Elizabeth Victoria Leroux - Baldoni (born December 25, 1994) is an American professional wrestler, actress, and model currently signed to Ultraviolence (UVW). Early Life Elizabeth Victoria Leroux was born on December 25, 1994 in New York City, New York. She is the adoptive daughter of fashion designer and actress Cordelia Harrington and actor Clint Leroux, both of whom come from a lineage of actors, politicians, and businessmen dating back to the early 20th Century. She is of African-American and English descent. She was home schooled from ages 3 to 13, after which she attended the Ainsworth Private School of Manhattan where her god father would serve as the Headmaster. She graduated as valedictorian in June 2012 at the age of 17. Leroux spent much of her early childhood modeling for children's clothing campaigns as well as acting in several commercials, television episodes, films, and stage productions. She had her first breakout role at the age of 4 as Leighton Cavanaugh in the 1998 film Tiara, where she played a 6 year old beauty pageant contestant in a sort of rags to riches Cinderella story. The film was positively received and Leroux was praised for her acting in the film at just 4 years. One critic, Thomas Lane, even went on to say that "Leroux had the natural ability of delivering a litany of emotions throughout the film. It was impossible to not feel joyous when she smiled or shed a tear when she cried." He even went to further compare her overnight rise to stardom and natural acting ability and charisma to that of renowned child actress Shirley Temple. Modeling Career In a September 2012, Leroux revealed that she'd be taking a break from acting to further pursue and focus her attention on her modeling career. She'd go on to model for several brands including Tommy Hilfiger, Guess, Chanel, and others. From 2013 to mid-2014, Leroux would serve as a Victoria's Secret Angel where she'd meet fellow model-turned wrestler and future UVW Goddess Kelly Artise. In 2014, the womenswear brand and Leroux would part ways following a dispute between Leroux and a fellow model. Professional Wrestling Career Training In August of 2017, Victoria posted a cryptic image of a wrestling ring and Leroux sitting inside. This lead many fans to believe that she had made a transition to wrestling. Ultraviolence Wrestling (UVW) In September 2017, Leroux signed to UVW under the ring name Lana Leroux. She'd wrestler under this name for several live shows before it was changed to Lana LeClaire. On May 13, 2018, Leroux was announced to take part in the first ever televised live show, UVW Live! She'd be announced under a new ring name, Victoria LeClaire. LeClaire would make her televised in-ring debut against Kelly Artise in the June 2, 2018 edition of UVW Live! in a winning effort. Personal life In June 2017, Leroux moved to Los Angeles, California where she now resides. In August 2015 she married high-school sweetheart and longtime boyfriend Christian Baldoni, son of Italian-American business tycoon, Alessandro Baldoni. There have been reports made that the Baldoni/Leroux marriage was arranged by Leroux's parents in an effort to ease the Leroux's fleeting financial security and open future business opportunities. Leroux herself claimed this was not true. Controversy There was much controversy surrounding Leroux's Broadway debut in the 2015 Tony-nominated musical Hush Hush, as Carmen Dubois, an African-American exotic dancer who passed for white and dreamed of becoming a Hollywood starlet in the 1930's. Leroux was initiallty cast as an understudy for Tony-winning actress Tonya Jones who was set to play the lead role of Carmen. However, Tonya was replaced by Leroux after falling extremely ill. Jones claimed she was poisoned by Leroux whom she said was jealous. Jones proceeded to press charges and an investigation was opened. However after only two months, the charges were dropped and the investigation was closed. The musical was critically acclaimed and Leroux went on to be nominated for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical at the 69th Tony Awards, but lost to Kelli O'hara in the King and I. In 2016, reports had surfaced that Victoria did not claim her black ancestry and instead referred to herself as "ethnic". Leroux dismissed the claims, stating that she was misquoted but provided no explanation as to what she racially identified as or what her original statement was. In December 2014, Victoria assaulted a paparazzo whom she claimed was harassing her. The charges were dropped. Drug Addiction and Alcohol Abuse In November 2016, Leroux was admitted into a 30-Day drug and alcohol rehabilitation facility following the first season cancellation of her television show, Defamation. In wrestling Finishing Moves Beauty Mark (Hair flip DDT w/ theatrics) - 2017-present Victoria's Secret (Spinebuster, sometimes while sitting-out) - 2018-present Pearl Clutch '''(Claw Submission Hold) - 2017-present '''Kiss of Vaudeville (Running Knee) -2018-present Signature moves Fisherman Suplex Spinning Kick Kneeling Facebuster Roll-up Variations Suplex Variations Arm Drag Variations Nicknames * Vaudevillainess * Vaudevillainess of UVW * Entrance themes ** Bella Belle (2017-present)